Breaking Dawn: Renesmee's POV
by VamptasticalVampire
Summary: Just as the title says this fanfiction tells the story of Breaking Dawn through Renesmee's POV starting when Edward can hear her first thoughts.
1. Too Much Information Alert

A/N: This is the story of Breaking Dawn from Renessmee's POV. The italized words are what Edward hears in his mind. I name the chapters the same as they are in the book.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter One: Too Much Information Alert**

_I am happy._

"Did you say something?" A low, musical, voice said from across the room. It seemed confused an un-life like but there was a glimmer of hope in it. I wanted to comfort it. I didn't want the voice to be dead, something about it was connected to me and I got a strange feeling but I couldn't place what it was. I wanted to comfort the voice. But I was stuck in this very small space and I couldn't get out. So I decided to reply to the voice.

_No._

"Me?" This was another voice. It came from within. It was musical too, but not like the first voice. The first voice was like a lot of music, an orchestra; I believe it's called where as this one was just one instrument. The new voice and I said something at the same time so the first voice didn't here me. It mad me… upset, yes that's the right word. I wanted to be heard. I wanted to be known.

"What are you thinking about right now?" The dead voice had more hope to it. So I decided to try again.

_I am thinking that I am warm and safe and… happy. _I decided to play nice and not tell the hopeful voice that I hate being in this small space and want to get out.

"Nothing. What's going on?" The internal voice replied to the dead voice. I felt connected to this voice too. This voice was so pretty and soothing, not like the dead voice, that one was frantic but I had a feeling that voice could be soothing too if it didn't worry so much.

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?" The voice was getting more hopeful.

_I just told you._

At the same time the internal um… motherly… yes that's what the voice sounded like! Motherly. The motherly voice said "Just… Esme's Island. And feathers."

"Say something else." The first voice whispered to the motherly voice. The first voice was now budding with hope! It made me so happy.

_I don't know what to say._

"Like what? Edward, what's going on?" The hopeful voice was named Edward.

_I love the sound of the motherly voice. _

Then I the fluid around me changed. Suddenly it was very cold. But I wasn't uncomfortable. I invited the coolness, I was connected to it. Then I noticed some pressure on the top part of my cage as it were. I think there… hands. Slowly I put my little hand to touch this hand. I wanted to tell the hand I was connected to it, a part of the hand.

"The f –, It…. The baby likes the sound of your voice." The hand trembled slightly and I knew this hand belonged to Edward.

_I lov-_

"HOLY CROW, YOU CAN HEAR HIM!"

Ow!!! That hurts!!! Stop it! Stop it! I thrashed against my watery cage to make the motherly voice stop speaking so loud. It hurt my ears. But then I felt bad because what I was trapped in moved when I hit it. And the internal, motherly voice was apart of my cage. Then it dawned on me. The voice was my…. Mother.

Then the cold hands moved and mad slow circles to where I had hurt my momma.

_I'm sorry momma._

"You startled it." Edward said in a soothing voice. I was right the dead voice could be soothing. The dead voice was alive again.

"Sorry, baby." Then momma's hand was on the opposite side of Edward's and they were both doing small circle motions. Hot and cold hands making me safe. Then I knew I loved these two people. I didn't know if they loved me but I loved them. And that made me happy.

"What's he thinking now?" Momma demanded Edward.

_Momma I am happy. _I replied to her.

"It…her or she, is… happy." Edward sounded surprised. Of course I am happy.

Then the circling motions of the hands stopped but just for a moment then Momma said "Of course you're happy, pretty baby, of course you are." and starting rubbing again. My mouth twitched upward…a smile. "How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much EJ, of course you're happy."

I didn't have time to dwell on the fact that I didn't like this EJ at all. How could my momma love this EJ but then I realized that she was talking about me and I forgot all about the EJ and marveled over the fact that my momma loved me. She loved me even though I hurt her. My mouth twitched again, my smile grew bigger.

Edward must have picked up this EJ too because he said "What did you call him?"

"I sort of named him. I didn't think you would want… well, know." Momma seemed embarrassed.

"EJ?" Edward said confused.

"Your father's name was Edward, too." So momma was naming me after Edward. Which I guess isn't so bad. I could be an Edward. It was a lot better than EJ though.

"Yes, it was. What -?"

_Your voice is so pretty when it's not dead, Edward. I like it. _My mouth turned up into a smile again. I was so happy.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"He likes my voice, too."

_Of course I do. _"Of course he does." Momma and I said at the same time. She was gloating over Edward's voice. "You have the most beautiful voice in the universe. Who wouldn't love it?"

Then a new voice came in. It was envious and I didn't like it. "Do you have a back up plan?" The envy voice said "What if he's a she?" What was this new voice talking about?

"I was kicking a few things around." Momma knew this voice and I could tell that momma like the envy voice. But I couldn't not like anything that momma liked so I had to like this voice. "Playing around with Renee and Esme." Momma continued "I was thinking… Ruh – nez – may."

"Ruhnezmay?" I realized how pretty the envy voice sounded and I liked it even more.

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Too weird?"

_No momma it's wonderful. It fits me. But you want me to be an Edward so I'll be an Edward for you._

"No, I like it, it's beautiful. And one of a kind, so that fits." The envy voice thinks I am one of a kind! I feel as if I am loved by her and so I no longer not like her.

"I still think he's an Edward."

_I will be anything for you momma because I love you._

"What? What's he thinking now?" momma asked someone.

Edward and I knew it was Edward because it got cold again in my watery home, for it was no longer a cage to me; he pressed his… head to momma belly where I was living, like he was listening to me. I put my little hand back up to touch Edward's head.

"He loves you, he absolutely adores you."

_I love you too Edward. _But Edward didn't tell momma I loved him. He kept it to himself.

A few seconds later Edwards head left and I felt alone. I wanted Edward to be there. I wanted to connect to him.

"Ahh." Edward groaned and I was afraid he was upset.

_Why are you upset Edward?_

He didn't respond. Suddenly I felt momma move and I had a feeling Edward was no longer by momma, he had left her too.

_No Edward don't leave! _

"Go, Jacob. Get away from here." I felt… relieved that Edward was still there he just wasn't close. But then I forgot about Edward because he had said a name that I could never forget. It was a perfect name, and I loved the name. Jacob.


	2. What Do I Look Like?

A/N: Once again the italics are what Edward hears

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Two: What Do I Look Like? The Wizard of Oz? You Need a Heart? Go Ahead. Take Mine. Take Everything I Have.**

Something made a very loud noise… a door. Someone was leaving. It hurt my ears but I didn't move because I knew it would hurt momma. It was quite for a few seconds.

"Will he be okay, Edward?" Momma asked. She was sad.

_Don't be sad momma._

"I am not sure, love, his thoughts are very…" Edward stopped talking. He seemed to be keeping something from momma. Momma, Edward, and the envy voice said nothing.

"What now?!" the envy voice said angrily "Is that mutt back already? I swear we will never get the smell out!" I heard foot steps and a door open.

"Leah." Edward growled.

"Edward." Momma warned him.

"I would like to speak to Bella please." This voice, Leah I assumed, was reserved, like it didn't want to be here but it had to because it was its duty.

"No." Edward stated simply. He sounded angry, very very angry.

"Edward, if she wants to talk to me let her. I don't see the problem." Momma said.

"You don't know what she's thinking!"

"No I don't and I wont ever know what she's thinking if you don't let her talk to me, Leah come in." Momma's voice was strong and firm with Edward. She had authority, momma was strong. I wanted to be like momma, I wanted to be strong too.

"I'm not here to be your friend Bella." Leah's voice changed. It was… mean. If I could growl like Edward I would have growled at her. I understood what Edward was saying, Leah was going to be mean to momma but momma didn't understand that. Momma didn't see the meanness in Leah's voice.

"Okay…" Momma wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm here to tell you to back off. Got it? Jacob's a wreck and you're not helping the situation. The fact that you're married and want to keep Jacob around as your little lap dog is enough to make me barf. And secondly he has to watch you die. Every freakin' day he comes here and he sits down and watches you as you waste your life away for this little monster. Is it even worth it? No one else seems to think so. I don't care what kind of leech family you're trying to breed here but its ruining the pack and I will not tolerate that. Not only do I have to see Jacob go through this whole thing with you, I have to experience it too. You have no idea what it's like in his head. Seeing you there in his mind and seeing his feelings for you. It does stuff to Seth and I. Seth is a child and he doesn't need to be exposed to this kind of stuff. But me? That's a whole different story. God! I had a dream about you the other night, where I kissed you!! How is that supposed to make me feel?"

"Leah, stop! You're making her cry." Edward said in a really scary voice. The envy voice growled.

"I'm sorry Leah." Momma whispered, her body was starting to shake.

"No Bella, I don't think you are sorry." Leah continued, not caring that Edward was mad, not caring that momma was crying. "If you were at all sorry you would send Jake away and tell him to never come back. You wouldn't smile every time he came through the door. You would tell him you don't love him anymore. But your just selfish Bella and you can't bear to let him go, even though you already have someone to love you. You're just selfish enough that you need to have two men to love you."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Edward yelled. Momma cried harder.

"I was done here anyway." And Leah slammed the door louder than Jacob. Jacob. I smiled. Momma loves Jacob too. But momma was upset and my smile faded

It was silent again. All I could hear was Edward's hands petting momma and momma crying. She cried for a long time until finally it was peaceful in my home. Momma was asleep.

"Do you think she will be okay Edward?" the envy voice said.

"I don't know Rose." The envy voice was named Rose.

_Such a pretty name._

"Sometimes I wish she would just get over him but look how much it hurts her. I can't bear to see Bella hurt anymore, it's just too much."

"You said you could hear the baby Edward?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I can. It likes your name Rose. It thinks it's pretty." They were quite, probably looking at each other.

"Want to know what I think Edward?" Rose asked.

"I always know what you think." Rose laughed and so did Edward. Rose's was care free but Edward's was strained. I wish Edward would laugh with no restraint. It would be such a beautiful laugh.

"I think that could work Rose. But I want to wait until Carlisle is here. I want the…baby delivered safely."

Are they talking about me? What's this about being delivered? Am I going to be free of this cramped space?

"I think you're right, Edward we don't want anything to happen to the baby."

"Or Bella." Edward said firmly.

"Yes, or Bella." They were silent again. A door opened and I heard two foot steps. On was soft, like a small…animal, the other one was loud for a bigger animal.

"You can put the blood in the fridge Alice. Hello Jasper."

"Hi Rosalie." This voice was so calming. So…. very… calming… he was Jasper.

"Rosalie, we should call Carlisle." This voice was so high, but it was so pretty like…a bird…Alice.

"Edward?" Rose said.

"Yes Rosalie?" Again silence. This time Edward broke the silence he was mad. "I'm not going to do anything Rose."

"I just want to make sure. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I'm not going to hurt the baby." Edward growled. Defensive.

"He won't do anything Rose, I can see THAT much." Alice said frustrated.

"Well we'll be right upstairs, so we can call Carlisle about the delivery. I'll hear if you do anything."

"Go Rosalie." Edward sighed. I heard Rose, the two mystery people's, Alice and Jasper, footsteps go somewhere else. Then I realized that it was me and Edward. Momma was sleeping. It was just the two of us. And Edward seemed to know what I was thinking. Maybe I could talk to him.

_Hello._

Nothing.

_Hello?_

Again nothing. But slowly my home got cold again. Edward had put his hand on momma's belly.

"Um, hello…" Edward said. I put my hand to try to touch his hand. I always wanted to touch Edward's hand, to feel that connection with him.

_Do you know why I feel connected to you?_

If I couldn't figure out why I wanted to be near Edward maybe he could tell me.

"I'm your…" he paused. I heard him take a deep breath. "um… da-,… daddy." He let out a lot of breath like it was hard for him to say the word. Edward was my daddy. And Bella was my momma. I had momma and a daddy. I smiled.

_Daddy._

"Yes." Daddy said this with perfect clarity, like he was getting used to the idea.

"What are you doing Edward? Why is your mouth all twisted like that? It looks like your trying to smile but you are not succeeding." Rose was back.

"Nothing. I was doing nothing Rose."

"Sure Edward whatever you say." Rose sighed and gave up. "Carlisle said it would be in the baby and Bella's best interest if the baby was delivered as soon as he got back. He thinks that the baby is ready to be delivered since you can hear him. Carlisle thinks the baby is more developed than he thought. He'll be here tomorrow he said."

"Good. I agree with him. I don't want the baby to hurt Bella anymore." Silence for a few minutes then "Jacob's back." Edward stated. There was some hate in his voice.

_Don't be mean to Jacob daddy, he is momma's friend. _

"Ew. I was getting used to having him NOT around." Rose muttered.

"I am going to talk to him about Leah, and the baby situation, I don't know how he will take it. I am going to get it over with while Bella's sleeping that way she doesn't have to see his face."

"Better you than me." Rose sneered. Then daddy left. I could hear them talking, daddy and the voice that must belong to Jacob. I couldn't make out what they were talking about they were too far away. Jacob's voice though was deep and husky and I felt as if I could melt into his voice. It was pretty in its own way, not like momma and daddy's musical voices or Rose's envious one. Jacob's seem to have love pouring out of it. No wonder momma liked him. His voice was so kind.

I wish momma was awake. I am so… thirsty. Need… the gooey red stuff… want to take…. momma's red stuff… but…can't… hurt… momma….

"Rose?" Momma croaked. Momma was awake! "Rose, I'm so thirsty." Good… momma was going…. to drink some… red stuff… I am feeling… so… weak….

"Here you go Bella."

"Thanks." And momma started drinking. Instantly I felt the relief. It's so good this gooey red stuff. I wanted more.

"If it's okay with you Bella, Me, Carlisle, and… Edward… think it would be best if we delivered the baby when Carlisle gets back."

Momma stopped drinking, shocked.

_Don't stop momma I am so… thirsty._

"I think that's a great idea Rose! Are you sure it's safe though? I don't want him to get hurt" Momma was scared and she patted her belly.

"Everyone thinks it's a good idea. Believe me we wouldn't be doing it if the baby wouldn't be safe." Rose was gloating. She was proud… of… me.

"Then yes I am okay with it. I would do anything to see his little face." Momma was happy and she wanted to see me! "When is Carlisle coming home?"

"Tomorrow." Roses told momma.

"Tomorrow…" Momma was breathless.

I heard a door open. Daddy.

"Bella, love, I thought you were sleeping, I'm sorry, I wouldn't have left."

_You should never leave daddy. I miss you when you're gone._

"Don't worry. I just got so thirsty - it woke me up. It's a good thing Carlisle is bringing me more. This kid is going to need it when he gets out of me."

_I'm getting out? Yay! I'll be FREE!!_

"True." Daddy told momma. "That's a good point."

"I wonder if he'll want anything else." Will I want anything else than this gooey red stuff. I don't think so; this red stuff was so good. Blood I think Rose said. Blood. Yummy.

"Finally." Alice was back.

Then I felt something. Momma was trying really hard not to cry.

_Don't be sad momma. I don't like it when you're sad, it makes me sad too._

"Hey, Bells," the husked voice said, Jacob. I smiled. I wanted to hear more of his voice. I listen closely to there conversation. "How ya doing?"

"I'm fine."

_No you're not momma, you're sad._

"Big day today, huh? Lot's of new stuff?" Even though Jacob was talking to momma I wanted to talk to him too. I wanted him to know me…

_Yes! People love me Jacob! They want to see my face! I have a momma and a daddy and –_

"You don't have to do that, Jacob." What is momma talking about?

"Don't know what you're talking about." Jacob said coolly. I had a feeling he did and I had a feeling that it was about the meany Leah person that was here earlier that made momma cry.

"I'm so s-" Momma was cut off by someone. I wonder who. "Jake." Momma tried to say. So Jacob was making momma not talk.

_Let her talk Jacob, please. I like it when momma talks._

"You can talk when you're not being stupid" Jacob was being mean to momma. Momma is not stupid. Momma said something but I couldn't understand what she said. It sounded like "Fine, I won't say it."

"Sorry!" Momma said happily like she won some game.

Then it was silent for a very long time. I guess everyone was thinking about. I was thinking about how loved I felt. How I was surrounded by momma, daddy, and Jacob. Though I didn't know if Jacob loved me, I knew that I loved him. It was strange but his voice was so inviting it was hard not to love him. I thought about how I was going to see them tomorrow and how they would see me. I thought about how I could move and not have to scrunch up. I wouldn't have to hurt momma anymore tomorrow. Tomorrow. It had so much promise to it. It made me excited. I smiled.

"Thank you." Daddy whispered. I didn't know what he was saying thank you for. Maybe he was thanking me for not hurting momma any more so I said

_You're welcome._

Finally momma broke the long silence. "So how was your day?"

_Great momma! The best day ever because you told me you loved me._

"Great," Jacob said. Oh momma was talking to Jacob not me, which made me sad. "Went for a drive. Hung out in the park."

"Sounds nice." It really did sound nice. Maybe I could go to a park with Jacob one day.

"Sure, Sure."

There was pressure inside momma. It made me uncomfortable.

"Rose?" Momma asked.

She laughed. I loved it when they laughed, especially daddy. "Again?"

"Can I walk? My legs are so stiff."

Oh no I hate when momma walked. It hurt. It was too small in here. This was going to end badly. Momma was going to get hurt.

"Are you sure?" Daddy asked. He seemed to know that it was going to hurt momma too.

"Rose'll catch me if I trip over my feet. Which could happen pretty easily, since I can't see them." Again I heard that authority in momma's voice. She was so sure of herself.

Slowly momma was upright and my position changed. I hoped momma would sit down soon, this was so… not nice.

"That feels good, Ugh, but I'm huge!" Momma complained, jokingly.

_Well yes momma, I am a big person and I need to get out!_

"One more day." Momma patted her stomach and I pressed against her hand softly to tell her that I knew I would see her in one day too.

"All righty, then. Whoops – oh no!"

Then something horrible happened. One moment I was happy and then the next second…

I

Couldn't

Breath,

Couldn't

Think.

"Bella?"

Momma screamed. And I did too.


	3. There Are No Words For This

A/N: Please review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Three: There Are No Words for This**

"Morphine!" Someone screamed but I couldn't make out who it was. It didn't matter now, the only thing that mattered was the fact that I couldn't breathe. So I gave up trying to breathe, it wasn't worth it, it wasn't worth the pain of trying.

"Alice- get Carlisle on the phone!" And when someone said that name, Alice; I realized I did have something to breathe for, my family. Yes family, that's what all these people were to me; momma, daddy, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and even Jacob, they were my family.

"What's happening, Edward?

Then I started to breathe again, I knew if I didn't start now I would… die. And I didn't want to die. But I couldn't breathe and it was so very painful to try. But I had to try for my family.

"He's suffocating."

_LET ME OUT! I CAN'T BREATHE! LET ME OUT NOW!_

"GET HIM OUT! HE CAN'T BREATHE! DO IT NOW!"

"The morphine –"

_NO! NOW!_

"NO! NOW –"

They were talking again. I didn't even try to understand them. Then I knew either way, if I breathed or didn't breathe, I was going to die. And then I felt something I have never felt before… fear.

_GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT! I AM GOING TO DIE!_

I started moving and thrashing around. But I kicked too hard and something snapped. It was loud. Then I could tell that I had done something horrible, something wrong. Momma didn't respond when I hurt her.

_PLEASE LET ME OUT! PLEASE! Please. please…_

Right before I knew that I would be lost forever, never to see my momma, my daddy, my family, my Jacob… There was a terrible noise. Like metal being torn into pieces. This horrible noise was my savior, my ticket out of here.

A bright light hit my eyes and I realized for the first time that my eyes had been closed. So I opened them. And I could see the world for the first time. I took in a deep breath and two hands, sparkling red in the bright light, reached for me, and cautiously but swiftly lifted me out of momma. The hands cradled me.

"Renesmee." Daddy whispered. He was holding me and I felt safe in his arms.

"Let me…give her to me." A voice said from behind. It was weak, very weak, and I had caused that weakness. I had caused my momma pain but still she wanted to see me, her Renesmee that had hurt her and beaten her to the point where she was broken, so very broken.

Daddy took me to momma. We passed someone who was standing over her, trying to make her breathe. The person was very warm; a spark went through me when I touched him. Then I noticed that daddy was very cold. Both temperatures were comforting to me. Closer and closer I was brought to momma. I was shocked. She was so beautiful, and even though I had never seen other people I knew that she was the prettiest person ever even when she was bloody and broken. Oh, blood. Suddenly I was so thirsty. In short little breaths I breathed, momma's blood smelled so good. Then daddy placed me in her arms and I wanted to bite her. Her heart was right next to my head and even though it is weak, it sounded so… tasty.

"Renes…mee. So… beautiful."

The thirst was too strong and I bit her. For a brief second her blood flowed passed my teeth and then I was gone, taken from my momma.

"No, Renesmee." Daddy gently scolded me.

_But daddy I am so thirsty. _

I heard momma's heart stopped and I knew that when someone's heart stops it was bad. There was a brief pause and then everything was in fast motion. Daddy was frantically trying to give me to the other person in the room but he wouldn't take me.

"Throw it out the window." He said. Jacob said. Jacob's skin was the warm skin I had touched. He was the one that caused the spark to go through my veins.

"Give her to me." Rose. Rose was here, she would save me from being thrown out the window. Daddy snarled at her when she said she would take me away.

_Don't worry daddy, Rose will take good care of me._

"I have got it under control," Rose reassured daddy. "Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella…" Then I was placed in Rose's hard, cold arms and I was lead away from momma, daddy, Jacob, and the bloody room.

"Now let's clean you up, you're a mess." Sweetly, murmured Rose.

We walked down the stairs into a bright white room. She walked through the room, and I saw that there was a splat of red on the white couch. Blood. Again I was overwhelmed by the thirst that consumed me. Rose and I entered into a… kitchen. I was set in a silver bowl… a sink.

_I'm thirsty Rose, I want something to drink… I want blood._

She didn't seem to hear me like daddy could.

"I am your Auntie Rosalie and I am going to make you so clean and you'll be so pretty." My Auntie Rosalie cooed. Water spilled over my head and blood went down the sink.

_Thirsty, Auntie Rosalie, I'm thirsty._

She still didn't notice me. She kept making little baby noises at me. I didn't like them. I wasn't dumb and I didn't need to be talked to like that.

_Auntie Rosalie, please, please, I am so thirsty…_

Again she didn't hear me. So I bit her.

"WOAH!" Rosalie quickly took her hand away from my mouth. Ew. She didn't taste good, not like momma. No blood came into my mouth. I stared up to her, she was holding her hand up to the light. "It didn't leave a mark." She whispered. She stared at me for a small, silent moment and began washing me again.

So the biting didn't work, I was going to have to try a different method. I put my hand on her hand and thought about the blood. Maybe if she could feel my body, the thirst that seemed to be controlling my body, she would know how thirsty I was. But that didn't work either. She quickly drew her hand away again. Auntie Rosalie stared at me for a long time.

"How did you do that?" she whispered.

She still wasn't listening. So I touched her again.

_Thirsty._ I stated simply.

"You're thirsty?"

Still touching Auntie Rosalie's hand: _Yes._

She gave me a look again and Auntie Rosalie had a pink blanket next to the sink, as if she knew I was coming, wrapped me in it, and took me to a big, silver box… a refrigerator. She opened it up, took out a packet of blood, and placed it in a cup.

I was still touching her.

_I want it. Give it to me._

I took my hand off her and reached for the cup of blood. Before Auntie Rosalie would give me the cup she gave me that look again.

"You will tell me how you do that." She ordered but she smiled as I made a little frustrated noise because she wouldn't give me my cup. She gave it to me and I sucked on it happily. Before I knew it we were sitting on the white couch, the end opposite of the red blood. I was drinking, facing the grand staircase, and Auntie Rosalie was cooing to me some more and rubbing my back. It felt nice.

Then I heard someone walking on the stairs. Big, loud, slow steps. The person came into view. Jacob. I knew it was him. He was radiating heat. His head was looking down at his feet, defeated. Then he looked up but he didn't look at me. He seemed to have a plan working in his head and then he saw me.

And just for a moment we were the only two people in the room.

"She is so pretty!" My grandmother, Esme, was rocking me and saying these kinds of words to me. "Isn't she beautiful Alice?"

"Yes, Esme! Now it's my turn." Then I was passed to Auntie Alice and she held me in her in her arms and Uncle Jasper looked over her shoulder at me. Happiness washed over me.

"Alice you're hogging her." Uncle Emmett boomed and I was whipped out of her arms and was swallowed up in his massive hands.

"Be careful Emmett!" Auntie Rosalie then took me out of his hands and she slowly rocked me in her arms.

"You all are going to hurt her." Growled Jacob from the corner of the room.

Auntie Rosalie whipped her head around "Be lucky you're still here mutt."

"Be nice Rosalie." Grandmother scolded her like a momma.

I touched Auntie Rosalie's hand and showed her Jacob.

_I want him. _

This seemed the only way to communicate with anybody. By touching their arms and showing them what I wanted. They couldn't hear me like daddy could unless I touched them.

"Here she wants you." She held me out to Jacob and he put into his arms quickly. "Carlisle you need to explain to us how she does that?"

Grandfather looked up from his notes, they were my measurements. He had measured me three times since he came home a couple hours after I was born. He was trying to figure out why I grew so fast. I didn't really care how fast I grew. I hated when he did measure me though, I had to stretch out and be very still. It was very uncomfortable.

"I am not sure why we can see her thoughts Rosalie. Maybe it's her gift." He murmured and looked down at his papers. Not really answering Auntie Rosalie's question.

"She has a gift?" Auntie Alice squealed excitedly.

"Don't get too excited, I'm not sure. It may just be our motherly and fatherly instincts resurfacing. Let me figure out one thing out at a time."

I hadn't been fed for a while. I was thirsty again. So I bit Jacob. When I was thirsty I would bite Auntie Rosalie or Jacob. Then they would know to give me blood and Jacob was tastier than Auntie Rosalie. So when I was hungry I usually went into Jacob's arms.

Auntie Rosalie was there holding my cup of blood.

"It's my turn to feed her." Auntie Rosalie held out her arms for me.

"No Rosalie it's my turn, you fed her two times in a row. I have only fed her once!" Jacob argued.

I bit Jacob again. I wanted to be fed, not argued over.

"Fine." Auntie Rosalie shoved the cup at Jacob and soon it was in my mouth. "And Carlisle," continued Rosalie "We need to figure out why she isn't venomous. She bites Jacob and I. And Jacob doesn't die or whatever the dogs do when they get bit and her bite doesn't leave a mark in my skin. See." She held out her hand to Grandfather, like he could examine it even though he was across the room."

Grandfather looked up and did examine her hand, but didn't have to move toward her. I sat in Jacob's arms watching them while I drank. "Rosalie," Grandfather sighed. "I am not quite sure. This is all very new to me. Nothing like Renesmee has ever happened before." He gathered his files and started to walk upstairs to his office

"That's right Nessie because you're so special and unique." Jacob cooed to me and rocked me gently.

Grandfather stopped walking. Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper stared. Grandmother smiled. Uncle Emmett laughed. And Auntie Rosalie was angry.

"What did you call her?" Auntie Rosalie asked sternly.

"I'm tired of calling her Renesmee. It's too hard to pronounce so I came up with Nessie." Jacob smiled a huge bright smile and looked down at me. When he smiled it made me so happy. "It's a nickname. Chill leach." He looked back to Rosalie the smile gone from his face.

"No you 'chill' dog. You don't have the right to nickname her, that's reserved for her family only."

"Actually I do because I impri –"

"Ew! Don't even say it!" She held up her hand to stop Jacob.

I touched Jacob's hand _I like the name. _And I gave him a tiny smile even though the cup was still between my teeth.

"I like it." Grandmother stated.

"Me too!" Auntie Alice piped in. Uncle Jasper nodded his head.

"It's cute." Grandfather smiled.

"I think it's great! Do you realize what Bella will do to you when she realizes you nicknamed her daughter after a monster?" Uncle Emmett laughed. Everyone cringed at the mention of my momma's name.

"Emmett!" If Auntie Rosalie was mad before now she was furious.

"Oh come one Rose! It's a great name. They only reason you don't like it is because Jacob came up with it and you didn't"

"He's got you there Rosalie." Uncle Jasper scoffed and silently chuckled.

"Whatever." Auntie Rosalie strolled to the couch and sat next down to Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper.

It was silent for a long time. Eventually it got dark outside, Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper left out the back door and off into the night, Grandfather called Uncle Emmett to help him with some research, and Jacob fell asleep.

It was just me, Grandmother, and Auntie Rosalie. Auntie Rosalie lifted my out of Jacob's sleeping arms and rocked me.

"Now it's time for you to sleep too Nessie." Auntie Rosalie said to me.

"I am glad you have accepted the name Rosalie." Grandmother came over to us and they both stared at me and I stared back. "It really does seem to fit her."

"Well if Emmett likes it, it's kind of hard not to like it too." She smiled. Grandmother laughed silently.

"May I?" Grandmother held her arms open and Auntie Rosalie placed me gently in her arms. I was getting very tired. An emotion I had never felt before and it was hard to keep my eyes open. Grandmother started to hum.

"This is my favorite song." She whispered to me. "You're daddy wrote it for me." I smiled, thinking of my daddy, and then I thought of my momma upstairs, and of my Jacob. It got dark, I had closed my eyes, and I fell asleep to the sound of my daddy's song for his momma.


	4. Burning

A/N: Some little Renesmee/family bonding time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Four: Burning**

I woke up in Grandmother's arms. Everyone was now back in the living room. They were all staring at me, the only one who wasn't staring was Jacob; he was still asleep.

"Good morning Nessie." Grandmother said to me as I slowly opened my eyes. I raised my hand and she lowered her check so I could touch it.

_Thirsty._

I stated when my hand brushed her face.

"Rose, she is thirsty."

"Already on it." Auntie Rosalie handed me my cup and I joyfully took it. "So," Auntie Rosalie continued "What should we do today Nessie?" I stared at her, I hadn't thought about what I wanted to do. I was continent with just staying with my family.

"I have an idea!" Auntie Alice chimed in. "Let's take pictures!"

"What?" Grandmother stared at my auntie like she was crazy.

"Oh Alice I think that is a wonderful idea!" Auntie Rosalie agreed. "Bella will want pictures of Nessie." Then Auntie Alice and Rosalie discussed how they would set up my photo album and how they would take my pictures and make it look like I was growing normally. I was growing fast. As they were talking Uncle Jasper and Emmett opened the blinds and the room filled with the light from the outside world. Suddenly I knew what I wanted to do.

I finished my blood and Grandmother took my cup. No that my hands were free I was able to reach for Auntie Rosalie. Grandmother saw what I wanted and handed me over. I reached for Auntie Rosalie's head and she leaned down. I touched her and showed her the outdoors.

"You wanna go out outside?" She asked me.

_Yes._

"Wait Rosalie before you go out let me put this cute dress on Nessie that I bought her yesterday!" Auntie Alice held her arms open for me and Auntie Rosalie gave me to her.

In a flash we were running up the stairs. For a brief moment as we passed one of the rooms, I thought I saw my daddy hold my momma's hand but I wasn't so sure. Then we were in another big white room. It wasn't all white though, throughout the room there was a touch of royal purple; flowers, a rug, the curtains, were all the brilliant shade of purple. I touched Auntie Alice's head and showed her the color.

"You like that color?" She asked me.

I showed her purple again.

"Then maybe I'll paint your room purple?"

I showed her my confusion. _I have a room?_

"Yes in your momma and daddy's house. But shhh," she place her tiny, cold finger on my mouth. "Don't tell them it's a surprise." She smiled and set me between all her pillows.

Auntie Alice was gone for about two seconds and returned with two purple dresses.

"Here pick which dress you like better, I was going to put you in a red dress but since you like purple…" she shrugged. I liked Auntie Alice she didn't treat me like a baby. "Choose." She held the two dressed out to me.

I reached my hands and made a grabbing motion for the simple one, the one without the lace and the bows. The one I chose was plain yet elegant. It would go down to my knee and it had long sleeves. A bow of a lighter shade of a purple was on the back but for decoration that was it. It was royal purple just like Auntie Alice's flowers.

"Just like your mother." She mumbled. I didn't know what she meant by that but the fact that she thought I was like my momma made me smile and I reached out for the dress again. Before I knew it I was wearing it. It was soft against my skin and it flowed like the water Auntie Rosalie used to wash me yesterday.

Once again she ran down the stairs. I loved the feeling of this fast running. I was free and I made a note that when I could walk I would learn how to run as fast as Auntie Alice. Before I could go outside Grandfather measured me again while Auntie Alice held me.

"Here Rose." I was handed to my other auntie after Grandfather was done and he retreated up the stairs.

"Are you ready Nessie?" She asked me.

I touched her check and showed her the outdoors. She smiled at me and we walked out the door with my family staring after us.

The bright light of the sun even thought it was behind clouds, hurt my eyes. It was like being born all over again. I blinked a couple of times and soon I was able to see. It was beautiful, what I saw. Everything was a brilliant shade of green and it looked so soft. The trees, the grass, everything looked like a big pillow of green. I looked all around and there was so much to look at, I barely noticed that Auntie Rosalie was carrying me around the house. Then I saw the river. The water was so blue and clear. So pretty. Auntie Rosalie carried me to a net between two trees. She sat down and we started to rock back and forth. I notice to little black things hopping toward us. I touched Auntie Rosalie and showed her the black things.

_What are they?_

"Birds."

_Birds?_

"They fly around and chirp. They're very pretty birds. Sparrows." Auntie Rosalie stood up and walked towards the birds so I could get a closer look but they flew away.

I showed her the flying sparrows and how upset I was.

_Why did they leave? I want to see them._

"They don't like me, they are afraid of me."

_Why?_

Auntie Rosalie didn't answer my question but looked down at my confused face and gave me a smile. The smile was very scary and I was afraid of my auntie for the first time. I cringed into her arms.

Auntie Rosalie laughed and the evil smile left her face. She kissed my forehead and I knew I was safe again. We walked back over to the net and sat down for a long time, and Auntie Rosalie rocked again. The sparrows never came back nor did any other animals.

"Oh Rosalie look at her hair!" My grandmother squealed. She rushed over to us and took me out of Auntie Rosalie's arms. "Alice could you get me my hair brush and another outfit this one is a little short? Rosalie she looks thirsty get her, her cup. Nessie your hair is a mess. This is what you get when you go outside." She teased me.

Auntie Alice gave Grandmother the brush and Grandmother changed me into the red dress Auntie Alice wanted to put me in before; Auntie Rosalie gave me my cup. As I drank she started to brush my hair. I didn't realize how long it was until now. Bronze curls reached to my chin. The brush going through my hair felt so nice and so soft. Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"She has hair like Edward." Auntie Alice said as she touched it. "It's so gorgeous."

"Yes she does." Auntie Rosalie agreed as she watched Grandmother brush my hair. "But she has eyes like Bella did."

"Hmmm." Grandmother agreed without words and started to hum her song again.

After a while we heard a moan from the corner of the room. Jacob was awake.

"Good morning Jake!" Auntie Alice said in her chirpy voice.

"Alice!" Auntie Rosalie scolded her.

"What?" she said innocently.

"Good morning Alice." Jacob grumbled still half asleep.

I handed my cup to Auntie Alice and reached for Jacob. Grandmother stopped brushing my hair handed me over to Jacob. Soon I was in my Jacob's arms and I nestled into them. I felt the safest in his arms. They were so warm and comforting to me.

"Are you hungry?" Grandmother asked Jacob politely.

"No thanks, Esme I'm good."

"How about Seth and Leah are they hungry?"

I touch Jacob's cheek. _Seth and Leah?_

"My friends." He whispered to me. To Grandmother he said "I'll ask them. Here," he handed me out to Auntie Alice. "I have to go outside."

Outside! I touched my hand to Jacob's cheek. _I want to go outside with you!_

"Never mind, she wants to come with me." Jacob smiled at me and brought me back to his chest and cradled me.

"If you bring her back with a scratch on her I will joyfully kill you." Auntie Rosalie sneered.

"Rosalie." Grandmother was appalled.

Jacob just laughed and said "I would never let any danger to her."

"So that's why you're bringing her to meet a whole bunch of werewolves?" Auntie Rosalie asked sweetly, it was a fake sweet though.

Jacob narrowed her eyes at her and walked out the back door. He was swiftly, faster than Auntie Rosalie when she walked with me. I had barely enough time to look at the trees again. He sat down on the net thing and we waited.

I started to close my eyes, the outdoors made me tired.

"Look Nessie." I opened my eyes and my Jacob was pointing to something. It was the two black things, the sparrows.

I showed Jacob that I wanted to go nearer to them to see them better. Hopefully they weren't scared of Jake. To my surprise the sparrows hopped closer to us. Jacob didn't let me touch them though only look. We stood there together for a few moments until a huge dog and a young but strong boy came running up to us and the birds flew away.

"Seth, Leah." Jacob nodded to them.

"Hey Jake! So this is Renesmee?" the boy, Seth said. "Can I hold her?"

Jacob brought me closer to his chest again.

"Jeez Jake, possessive much?" Seth chuckled but Leah, the big dog growled.

I touched my hand to Jacob again. _Why is she a big dog?_

"Well, Seth, Leah, and I become big dogs. But don't worry we change back to looking like normal people. I'll show you sometime." I heard Auntie Rosalie growl from inside the house. Jacob laughed again.

"Leah thinks you should tell Sam." Seth told Jacob. "She thinks he has a right to know." Leah's huge dog head seemed to nod in agreement.

"He doesn't need to know anything." Jacob snarled. "We aren't in his pack anymore."

"But if you tell him that you imprinted, he won't try to kill Renesmee."

"Nessie. How do you know that?"

"You think Sam is an insensitive jerk Jacob? He won't kill your imprinted, your Nessie." He smiled. "He knows how much that would destroy you or anybody for that matter."

Jacob stared at Seth, thinking over this whole thing. Who ever Sam is Jacob didn't like the idea of talking to him.

"Fine. I will do it. Leah come with me. Seth you stay here to make sure Sam doesn't send Jared or Paul. Protect the Cullen's."

Swiftly we strolled into the house again leaving Seth and Leah behind.

"Give her to me." Auntie Rosalie held her arms out for me.

"I have to go talk to Sam." Uncle Emmett and Jasper growled. Taking their eyes from the TV show they were watching. "Don't worry," Jacob assured them "Seth seems pretty sure Sam wont do anything, but he will stay here to protect you guys just in case."

"We won't need the kid to protect us, we got me!" Uncle Emmett scoffed. Everyone stared at him.

Auntie Alice gave her two since. "Our future isn't disappearing so I don't think Sam or anybody will come. We will be safe." She smiled.

Jacob mumbled something unintelligent and walked out the door. I saw him walk into the woods and out of the woods came three huge dogs. One was Leah and the other one came and sat on our front porch. The chocolate brown one went with Leah, Jacob. I stared after them for a few moments shocked that my Jacob can change into big dog. While I was watching Jacob, Grandfather measured me again. It was easier to stay still when I was thinking of Jacob.

"Rosalie."

"Yes Esme?"

"I think its time that Edward…"

"No." Auntie Rosalie simply stated.

"Rose he has a right to see his daughter. Now that Jacob is gone it will be easier."

"Edward is unstable at the moment. He can't be trusted." Auntie Rosalie clutched me tighter.

"Rosalie, Edward won't do anything. I don't need my gift to see that. Edward loves Nessie." Auntie Alice said taking Grandmother's side.

"Rosalie you are not her mother, you can't control her. She needs her parents. And the only one available right now is Edward." Grandmother said soothingly.

"Fine. But if he does anything wrong, I will be there."

I was going to see my daddy.

Rosalie knocked on a closed door on the second floor, it was the same door that I thought Auntie Alice and I passed this morning, the one where I thought I saw momma and daddy, but it was closed now.

"Come in Rosalie." Said a quiet musical voice. Daddy.

Auntie Rosalie slowly opened the door.

"Why did you bring her here Rose?" Daddy didn't look at Rosalie but was looking down at someone. Momma. She was in a blue silk dress. She was even prettier when she wasn't bleeding and broken.

"Esme thought it would be a good idea if you got your daughter."

Slowly dad turned to face us. His black eyes stared at Auntie Rosalie and then stared at me. He gasped when he saw me and turned back to momma but not before I could see the hurt in his face.

"Here, Edward." Auntie Rosalie held me out to daddy. "Take her." He looked at Auntie Rosalie

"Bring her here." Daddy said.

My auntie walked me to daddy and he reluctantly let go of momma's hand and held his arms out awkwardly.

"Edward you have to hold your arms like mine. You need to support her head. She is a baby." Daddy glared at Auntie Rosalie and repositioned his arms.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better as you'll ever be." Grumble Auntie Rosalie and gently set me in his arms.

They were so cold. Yet like my Jacob my daddy's arms were very safe. And like Jacob my daddy protected me.

"I'm listening Edward, if you take one step out of line, I will hurt you."

Daddy stared at me for a second then stared back at momma. I looked at her too. I touched daddy's hand.

_Why is momma sleeping?_

Daddy stared at me then at Auntie Rosalie.

"How did she do that?" he whispered.

"Carlisle thinks that she has the opposite of your gift. Like instead of reading people's thoughts she can show people her own thoughts." Auntie Rosalie shrugged.

"That is a good theory." He mumbled.

"Rosalie I told you they need their privacy." Grandmother appeared in the door frame. Rosalie stared at Edward and huffed out of the room. Grandmother lingered.

"Nessie is a sweet girl. I know you'll be a good father to her Edward." Grandmother smiled.

"Nessie?" Daddy questioned.

"Jacob came up with the name. It suits her." Daddy silently growled at Jacob's name.

"Edward don't judge him to harshly."

"I heard his thoughts how can I not judge him?"

"Give it a chance Edward. It was meant to be." Daddy scoffed and Grandmother left.

I touched daddy again. _Why won't momma wake up?_

He stared at me for a long second.

"She'll wake up….soon." Daddy stared at momma again. I stared at daddy.

Slowly daddy started rocking me. It was an awkward rock. Not like Auntie Rosalie, Grandmother, or Jacob. His didn't seem like he knew what he was doing. But it was nice anyways because I was in my daddy's arms and my daddy was rocking me. I reached for his face and slowly he put his head down. I touched his face and ever so slowly he put his hand over my hand. His hand was cold and big. He gently started to rub my little hand and even thought he didn't say it I knew he loved me.

_Sing the song you wrote for Grandmother._

Daddy smiled and started to hum Grandmother's song. It was even more beautiful than when Grandmother hummed it. When it was over he whispered to me

"This is the song I wrote for your mother." He smiled weakly and started to hum a beautiful lullaby. It made me sleepy but I kept my eyes open so I could keep looking at daddy. He stopped in the middle of momma's song seeming to think of something else.

_Don't stop._

He looked down at me and rubbed my hand again and started a whole new song.

It was perfect. It rose and fell. It flowed like the river and was soft like the green trees and free like the sparrows. It was hot like Jacob but cold like Auntie Rosalie. It was me. When it was finished daddy smiled at me

"And I wrote that one for you." Slowly he bent his head down to my head my hand fell from his cheek and daddy kissed me on the forehead.

I placed my hand back on his cheek.

_Play it again please._

He chuckled silently. "I love you Nessie." And he started to hum again.

I woke up the next morning. And the only people in the room were my Jacob and Auntie Rosalie. I place my hand on Auntie Rosalie's cheek.

_Where is everybody?_

She stared at me with a worried look on her face and said "Your momma is awake."

**Like most people I love reviews!**


	5. New and First Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Five: New and the First Hunt**

We didn't breathe. We didn't move. We didn't speak. It was like Auntie Rosalie and my Jacob were afraid of my momma. Which I didn't understand, my momma was perfect, she wasn't scary. Even when she was bleeding or sleeping my momma was an angel. She wouldn't hurt anyone. Jacob turned the television but he muted it. The sound was just background noise to all the quietness that enveloped the house. Rosalie shifted, she was nervous.

The next second I heard my daddy.

"Bella?" my daddy was worried about momma too. I wanted to be near daddy and tell him that he shouldn't be afraid; momma would never hurt us. "Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine."

There was movement upstairs. It was silent again.

"Um… carefully, Bella. Ow."

Momma hurt daddy? Why? Didn't my momma love my daddy? Weren't mommas and daddy's supposed to love each other? I was overwhelmed with a since of sadness. I was so certain that my daddy loved momma. He was with her in that room and he was holding her hand and he wrote her a song. But now I wasn't so sure if my momma loved daddy. My face twisted up at this pain on the inside of my chest. I have never felt this feeling before and before anything could happen Auntie Rosalie rubbed my cheeks and gave me a small smile; an encouraging smile. The pain in my chest subsided but the sadness remained.

I was so caught up in my mind that I almost missed hearing my momma's voice for the first time.

"I love you." My momma's voice was so beautiful. If her voice was one instrument before now it was a whole orchestra, like daddy's musical voice.

"As I love you," Daddy replied. And the sadness vanished. They loved each other. They loved me. I loved them. We were going to be a family.

Then Uncle Emmett laughed at something and I had a strong desire to found out what it was that made him smile. I loved when he smiled. Uncle Emmett lit up the whole world; he always seemed to find the best in even the worst situation. I added being positive to my list of things to learn to be like along with being able to love like Grandmother, smart like Grandfather, fast like Auntie Alice, understanding like Uncle Jasper, and beautiful like Auntie Rosalie.

There were soft mummers upstairs. I told Auntie Rosalie I was thirsty but she shook her head at me and mouthed soon. I was so overwhelmed by the thirst that was going through my body I barely noticed what they were talking about. I didn't start to truly pay attention until I heard

"I want to see her, Renesmee." My name coming out of my momma's mouth was what brought me out of my thirstiness. There were no words to describe the feeling of the love I heard when momma said my name. It was perfect.

The only thing that would ruin the moment was the fact that daddy wouldn't let momma see me. He said her seeing me would put me in danger. Once again I wanted to go up their and comfort daddy and tell him momma would never hurt me, she loves me to much, and he shouldn't worry so much.

"Where is she? Is Rosalie with her?" I felt that love again and I felt happy that my momma cared about me. It was more proof that she loved me even though we only met for a short moment and then I was taken away and haven't seen her for three days.

"Yes." Daddy answered. He was mad though and I didn't understand why. I touch Auntie Rosalie's cheek and showed her my confusion. She didn't move. I looked at her face, it was very angry. I got the sense that if Auntie Rosalie wanted to kill someone she could do it and at the top of her list would be daddy.

_Don't hurt my daddy._

Then she looked at me and gave me a weak smile but I know she was trying to hard. I tried to make a scary face too but I don't think it worked because Auntie Rosalie's fake smile turned into a real one.

"I promise." She mouthed.

There was a silent thud outside and I saw two flashes jump over the river and into the woods. Then the rest of my family walked down the stairs.

"How was she?" Auntie Rosalie was the first to break the silence. It was loud in my ears. I haven't heard someone speak so close in so long.

"Well…" Grandfather looked very confusing. "She has amazing control." He was breathless.

"I hardly had to use my gift." Uncle Jasper was dumfounded.

"She was wonderful." Grandmother was proud.

"She was so beautiful. I knew that dress would be perfect on her, I am disappointed she wouldn't wear the shoes though." Auntie Alice looked at the shoes in her hand. Who would even want to wear those shoes, they were walking death traps.

"I am just surprised that she didn't trip when she landed across that river!" Uncle Emmett chuckled silently to himself. Jacob joined in his laugh and soon everyone was laughing. When they stopped they all stared at each other, smiling.

"But in all seriousness, Bella had the best control over her thirst I have seen since, well since me. She didn't even think about her thirst until we mentioned it. I think if she continues to act like this she may get to see Nessie after she hunts, as long as nothing goes wrong of course."

"Nothing will go wrong. Edward will control her." Grandmother took Grandfather's hand and they smiled at each other.

"No." Jacob stood up. When he squared his shoulders he was over six feet tall. He was bigger than Uncle Emmett and I thought no one could be bigger than Uncle Emmett.

"No." Jacob repeated. The smile had left Jacob's face and he was very serious. "How did we know that she won't attack Nessie? Just because she had control around a group of vampires doesn't mean she has control when she is near a human."

"Half – human." Auntie Rosalie narrowed her eyes as he corrected her.

"Half – human." Jacob continued. "Bella has only been around people that didn't have beating hearts or blood flowing through their veins. How do you know, how do any of you know, what she is going to do when she encounters her first beating heart?"

"What right do you have to keep Nessie away from her mother?" Auntie Rosalie sneered.

"I do have a right, Rosalie. I have the right to keep Nessie out of harms way and protect her from any threats. And right now Bella is a possible threat." Jacob crossed his arms. He looked like he was in control.

"Then what do you propose we do Jacob?" Grandfather asked.

"I say we test her. I'll go outside and see if she tries to suck my neck. If she doesn't then she can see Nessie but in a controlled environment of course. And if she does, then I advise you to keep Nessie away until Bella has learned not to kill people."

"Who would even want to suck your blood dog? Even a new born wouldn't want to drink your smelly self." Auntie Rosalie sneered.

"Rosalie." Grandfather warned. "Jacob has a point."

"Ha." Jacob said.

"But so does Rosalie." Grandfather looked at Jacob. And Auntie Rosalie smirked. "Now Jacob you have a point. We don't know how Bella will act around a human and so she is a possible threat to Nessie and we all need to understand this. Bella is a new born and she does have needs and with a fresh beating heart near by we all need to be overly cautious. And Rosalie your logic makes since too. Jacob, even if Bella didn't have the control like we think she does, she wouldn't want to taste a werewolf's blood. To us you do kind of smell bad. Sorry Jacob."

"No worries Carlisle, I think the same of you. But I still think we should at least try. We can't put a real human next to her. It put the human in danger and I can't allow that either. I am the closest thing we have to a human around here who is willing to take the risk."

Nobody talked for a long time. The words my Jacob had spoke all got them thinking about the risk that would be coming home. My momma. During this time I was passed to Jacob and he held me while I drank my blood. Auntie Alice was the first to break the silence.

"There coming home soon. Their future disappeared." Auntie Alice smiled at herself. She knew something that we all didn't know.

We waited for about five minutes. Jacob handed my cup off to Grandmother. She washed it thoroughly getting all the excess blood off. Then Jacob handed me to Auntie Rosalie.

Two figures from the woods emerged, my family all watched through the great glass window as Jacob went off to meet my daddy and my momma.


	6. Promised

**A/n: **I love reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Six: Promised**

All my family and I watched as Jacob and doggy Leah walked out to meet daddy and momma. It was hard to se momma she was hidden by a tree but I could see daddy's face clearly. My Jacob talked to momma and daddy for a moment. Daddy's face changed from calm to angry. Then Jacob turned and ran across the huge lawn; I heard daddy growl. I was so busy watching my Jacob that I didn't even notice my momma come in.

"I was out just two days?" Her voice, Bella's voice, my momma's voice was even more perfect when I was closer to her.

I sat in Auntie Rosalie's arms and stared at my momma. She looked different. She wasn't covered in blood, she wasn't out of breath, and she wasn't sleeping. My momma was alive and she was walking and talking and she was within my reach and I wanted her. I wanted to feel her arms around me and tell me she loved me. I wanted to know that I could feel safe in her harms and I wanted to know that she would do anything for me. I wanted to know my momma.

I touched my hand to Auntie Rosalie's neck. I showed her momma all sickly and bleeding and my momma when she was sleeping.

"Yes, that's her." She patted my hand to reassure me.

Finally I locked my eyes on momma's eyes. What I saw there was, piercing red, ruby eyes. But they didn't scare me. They were loving and warm, and through my momma's eyes I knew she wanted to know me to. So I smiled at her to show her I wasn't scared of her.

Momma stepped forward so she could be nearer to me. Uncle Emmett and Jasper moved very fast and defended me from my momma. Daddy restrained her. Grandmother and Grandfather moved also to protect me from my own momma. I was angry at all of them. They only one who didn't protect me from momma was Auntie Alice.

"Oh, give her some credit. She wasn't going to do anything. You'd want a closer look, too." Auntie Alice scolded them. This made me like her even more.

What I didn't understand was why my family was so afraid of my momma, even daddy looked afraid. If they wouldn't let me see my momma I was going to have to do something about it.

Now they were talking about how excellent control momma had… whatever that meant. I was upset that they were letting us near each other. I need my momma. Suddenly the physical pain of not being able to see my momma and be near to her was too. Much it was way worse than being thirsty. A feeling overcame me and I knew I had to let out my pain somehow.

So I cried. I let out a loud piercing cry that got everybody's attention. They all left momma and came to see what I wanted, to see why I cried. It made me wail even louder that my own family couldn't even see that I wanted my momma.

Everyone was patting me and reassuring me, everyone but momma. She was frozen staring at the crowd that surrounded me. Daddy tried to take me out of Auntie Rosalie's arms but it was so fast I couldn't be sure.

"What's the matter? Is she hurt? What happened?" Even my own Jacob didn't know that I need my momma.

"No, she's fine." Auntie Rosalie said to Jacob and to all of them. My family stopped making a fuss over me and were all reassured that I was okay.

When Auntie Rosalie gave me over Jacob, he was closer to my momma that's why I wanted to be in his arms instead of hers, I touched my hand to his neck and showed momma again.

To prove my point even more I reached around my family, almost coming out of Jacob's arms to and stretched my arms out towards my momma.

"See?" Auntie Rosalie said "She just wants Bella." Finally someone in my family understood what I wanted.

"She wants me?" Momma whispered.

_Of course I do momma; I always want you. _I stared impatiently at her and she stared impatiently back at me. I wanted to be even closer than I was now to her.

Daddy went by momma's side like it hurt him to be away from her. I was jealous I wanted to be near momma too.

"She's been waiting for you," Daddy told momma, and I have I have been waiting for her. It seems like a life time I was waiting for her. "For almost three days."

Slowly and cautiously momma walked towards Jacob and I. Jacob started to shake, he was nervous. I wanted to touch my hand to his cheek and tell him that he shouldn't be but I was too wrapped up in the fact that by the slow seconds my momma was getting closer to me.

"Jake – I'm fine." Momma told Jacob. And momma was fine. I didn't know why everybody was making a big deal out of the whole situation.

I whimpered. Momma was so close now. I stretched my arms out to her, opened and closed my fists; telling her without my gift or words that I wanted her. Then my Jacob held me out to her so momma could cradle me. But he wouldn't let go. I was angry at him for not letting me have this moment with my momma alone. But when her cool skin touched me, Jacob didn't matter anymore. Nobody matter to me. Just like when I first say Jacob, momma and I became the only two people in the room.

I turned up to my momma's face. Her perfect face was looking down at me and I smiled at her again. I reached for her face. I wanted to show momma what I could do so she could be proud of me. When I did this my family got very stiff.

The expression on her face was funny, though I didn't laugh this was a serious moment. Momma's expression was shocked and awed at the same time. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open. I showed her that I could recognize her, that I knew she was the same person that was broken and bleeding and the person that she was now. I showed her my first memory of her. When she had big brown eyes and how when I got closer and closer to her, her smile got bigger.

I dropped my hand from her cheek and no one made a sound as I did so. That was enough for now I didn't want to scare momma the first time I met her. I smiled at her again.

"What … was … that?" Momma choked out. She sounded afraid and then I was upset that maybe I had gone to far and scared momma and momma wouldn't like me anymore.

"What did you see?" Auntie Rosalie asked as she tried to look at momma but Jacob was in the way. "What did she show you?"

"She showed me that?" Momma whispered. She definitely sounded afraid and I new I had gone to far. Momma wasn't proud of me or my gift. I had to remember not to work my gift around her.

Then that stupid pain in my chest returned. The one I always got when I was sad. It was like a hole had grown inside my chest. That was the only way to explain the feeling I had gotten.

"I told you it was hard to explain, but effective as means of communications go." So daddy had told momma and so she knew what I was about to do when I wanted to show her my gift? She just must be confused. So even knowing I had this strange gift my momma wanted to see me? Then like it always did, the pain in my chest disappeared.

"What was it?" My Jacob asked momma.

"Um. Me. I think. But I looked terrible." Momma blinked and seemed to be getting more and more reassured about my gift.

"It was the only memory she had of you," Daddy told momma. He didn't tell her that I saw her when I went and saw daddy for the first time though. She was sleeping and he must be saying this was the only memory I had when she was actually awake. "She's letting you know," he continued, "that she's made the connection, that she knows who you are."

_Silly daddy, I'll always know who my momma is._

"But how did she do that?" Momma didn't seem to grasp like daddy I had a gift too.

I was bored of the conversation already. Daddy was asking momma questions and something about how Auntie Alice could see the future. I just smiled as daddy and Grandfather talked.

I pulled on momma's hair. I wanted her to pay attention to me but I always wanted to touch it. Her hair was shiny and a deep, dark brown. I was beautiful next to her pale skin and it seemed to glow, like a hallow around her head.

"I remember you, too." Momma whispered to me. Then I knew that no one in the entire world could be as happy as I was right now. But then Jacob had to go and ruin the moment.

"Haven't we experiment enough for one day?" He asked, Jacob seem very worried that momma was going to do something. "Okay, Bella's doing great, but let's not push it."

Momma didn't like that fact that he was ruining our moment either. She glared at him and she was very scary. My family was crowding closely next to Jacob, momma, and I.

"What's your problem, Jacob?" Momma demanded of him. She stepped closer and I was pressed between Jacob and momma. Between hot and cold and I wasn't so sure I like it. I suddenly wanted to be in my daddy's arms because right now he was the safest place to be.

"Just because I understand, it doesn't mean I won't throw you out, Jacob. Bella's doing extraordinarily well. Don't ruin the moment for her." Daddy defended me. Through those words I could understand that he had heard my thoughts and that he knew what I wanted he just couldn't get to me, no matter how much he wanted to, he was afraid he would set someone off.

Auntie Rosalie defended my momma and I too even thought she couldn't read my thoughts. "I'll help him toss you, dog, I owe you a good kick in the gut."

Two seconds ticked by and something clicked inside my momma's head.

"No!" she gasped suddenly very angry.

Momma was pulled away from me. Uncle Jasper and Daddy held her tightly.

"Rose," Momma said calmly through her teeth "Take Renesmee."

Jacob gave me to Auntie Rosalie and both back away from momma. They were scared and I was scared.

Then momma spoke to daddy. "Edward, I don't want to hurt you, so please let go of me." He did but reluctantly "Go stand in front of Renesmee."

I wanted to go in daddy's arms but I knew that if I didn't do as momma asked she my hurt my Jacob.

My momma crouched down and took two slow steps towards Jacob.

She snarled at him. "You didn't."

"You know it's not something I can control." Jacob backed away slowly.

"You stupid mutt! How could you? My baby!" Even at a serious and scary time like this I couldn't help but be smug that momma called me her baby.

Soon Jacob back out the front door, the family followed them but daddy, Auntie Rosalie, and I stayed on the front porch.

"It wasn't my idea, Bella!" Jacob was almost running backwards now.

"I have held her all of one time, and already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim to her? She's mine." Again even though I was scared for my Jacob, momma said I was hers.

Jacob tried to plead with her. "I can share."

Uncle Emmett, once again finding the humor in scary situations told Uncle Jasper to pay up.

Momma was yelling at Jacob and Jacob was trying hard to get momma to listen. Doggy Leah growled at momma. I listened in on the conversation again.

"You think you'll be part of my family as my son-in-law!" Momma screamed. Uncle Emmett laughed. I looked over at him. He was trying really hard not to burst out into full laughter, it looked difficult for him.

Grandmother came from inside the house, she was watching from the window.

"Stop her Edward," she told daddy "She'll be unhappy if she hurts him."

Momma and my Jacob were still arguing. I looked up at daddy he seemed to be deciding if he should stop momma or let her hurt Jacob. I wanted him to stop momma. No matter how much I loved my momma I would be really mad at her if she hurt my Jacob.

"C'mon Bells! Nessie likes me too!" Jacob yelled breaking from his calm state, I have to say it wasn't really working for him, momma was still angry.

Everyone stopped breathing. Momma had never heard my nickname before and I know some of my family didn't like it at first. I had a feeling momma wouldn't either, she was after all the one who named me, daddy told me. It wasn't good. Momma got very angry when she heard the name Nessie.

"What… did you call her?

"Well," Jacob looked very scared. He took one more step back. "that name you came up with it kind of a mouthful and –"

And just like Uncle Emmett predicted…

"YOU NAMED MY DAUGHTER AFTER THE LOCH NESS MONSTER!"


	7. Memories

**A/N: **A special thanks to my new Beta, TintsofRed, for correcting my chapter! She will be doing so for each chapter from here on out! Thanks so much! : D Also if you guys find something you feel is wrong or something you feel needs to be changed or added or ANYTHING let me know! I can take critisim very well and infact I welcome it! It helps me become a better writer and it makes the story better too! So please don't be shy REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Seven: Memories**

Momma snarled and it was the most terrifying thing I have heard. She bent down into a hunters crouch and sprung in mid-air right towards my Jacob. Momma was going to kill him! The only person I watched was Jacob, he was the one in danger. Everything seemed to go in slow motion; momma was halfway to Jacob, who couldn't even turn into a wolf but had his arms stretched out as if to stop her, to plead with her, and someone screamed!

"No Bella!" And suddenly, before daddy could stop him, a very human Seth stood sideways and let the impact of momma's weight crush into his shoulder. I heard the splitting crack of his bones, it seemed painful. But Seth was brave and strong and he didn't scream in pain, just winced. I was kind of glad that Seth went between momma and my Jacob. If he hadn't then Jacob would be the one in pain and no one hurts my Jacob, not even momma, he was mine.

I watched from Auntie Rosalie's arms as Uncle Emmett rushed to Jacob to restrain him, daddy was already next to Seth if he was a second faster he could have stopped him, and Uncle Jasper went to momma.

Daddy reached for Seth's hand so he could help him up and asked momma "Are you alright love?"

"She isn't the one who almost got killed." Jacob mumbled.

Daddy turned sharply towards Jacob. "You are the reason she lost her temper, dog." They glowered at each other. I wasn't so sure what side I should take in this argument; daddy's or Jacob's. I loved them both.

Daddy helped Seth up and he winced.

"Let's all just settle down," Grandfather was trying to keep the peace. "Jasper?"

"Got it Carlisle, Bella are you feeling okay?" Uncle Jasper was holding momma's arms.

"Yes Jasper, your helping, thank you." Momma replied. "Seth I am – "

"Don't Bella, please don't. You did nothing wrong!" Seth sounded so happy which I didn't understand, everyone could clearly see the pain in his face. He seemed okay with the fact that momma almost killed him. "You're a newborn so its excusable."

"No it's not an excuse Seth, I should have been more in control I am so –"

"Don't move your shoulder." Grandfather cautioned him, stopping momma from apologizing. He must have noticed that Seth kept wincing because he was suddenly ushering us all into the house and holding Seth's arm gently.

"Seth really I shouldn't have acted – " Momma tired to continue as we walked back to the house. I hadn't notice how far we had gotten.

"Seth I am terribly sorry." Daddy said cutting momma off. "I could have been there sooner I was just so focused on Bella that I barely acknowledged everyone's thoughts. I am sorry, truly."

"No problem Edward, honestly, I'll be healed soon enough!" Seth said to daddy as they walked to through the door.

Auntie Rosalie sat down on the porch. Momma and Uncle Jasper were the last ones to walk through the door. Momma kept mumbling sorry under her breath. Finally Jacob climbed the steps but he didn't go inside.

"I don't think it would be very wise of me to go in that house right now." Jake mumbled as he sat right down next to Auntie Rosalie on the same bench.

Auntie Rosalie sniffed the air and nodded once seeming very uncomfortable with their closeness. They didn't talk to each other and it was silent for a really long time. Once in a while I would listen in on the conversation that was happening inside but most of the stuff they were talking about I already knew, like the fact that the other werewolves couldn't hurt me because Jacob was my protector or something. And they told her something about a treaty and how it wasn't broken. It didn't really mean much to me. It wasn't until Seth was trying to make momma feel better, that I started to listen. I was jealous of Seth because I wanted to be the one to make her smile. The only thing I could do was listen.

"Anyone would have done the same, what with Jake and Ness –" Seth stopped correcting himself. I had a feeling that he didn't want to get hurt again for saying my nickname. "I mean, at least you didn't bite me or anything. That would've sucked."

Yes I heard part of that conversation too, my Jacob would have been very very sick if momma had bitten him. I wonder why he doesn't get sick when I bite him.

"I am a bad person." Momma sounded so sad and I wanted to go inside and comfort her. But Auntie Rosalie stayed outside and I was frustrated that I couldn't go see my momma, I knew that Jacob and Auntie Rosalie stayed outside so that I would be protected from my momma. But that made me even more frustrated that they would even begin to think that my momma would ever hurt me. Even when she looked so scary about ready to attack Jacob I knew that she would never ever hurt me. She was protecting me when she was about to attack Jacob, even though I didn't want her to and I was mad at her for threatening my Jacob, I knew she loved me. I just wished that my family could see that momma isn't a danger to me or to anyone, well at least everyone minus Jacob and Seth.

I smiled at that last thought and Auntie Rosalie gave me a curious look but I didn't offer my hand to show her nor did she ask. I listened again.

"Lucky thing Ness – Renesmee's not venomous cause she bites Jake all the time." Seth continued.

"She does?"

_Of course I do momma, my Jacob is the only one that tastes good around here._

"Sure. Whenever he and Rose don't get dinner in her mouth fast enough. Rose thinks it's pretty funny."

I looked up at my Auntie Rosalie and saw that she was smiling. I smiled too. It was funny how Auntie Rosalie reacted every time she or Jake didn't feed me and I bit him. His face was always surprised even though I think he knew what was coming.

Grandfather told Seth not to move for a while, werewolves' heal really fast I heard my family talking about it. It got quite and I momma and daddy move around the house. It was too easy to distinguish who was who now, even without looking at them. I figured now was a good time to tell Auntie Rosalie I was thirsty.

Auntie Alice, Uncle Emmett, and Esme came out with a cup when Auntie Rosalie quietly spoke Auntie Alice's name. She handed me the cup and all three of them ran into the woods. I showed my confusion to Auntie Rosalie on why they had left

"They went hunting." She smiled and gave me my cup.

"Rosalie it's my turn." Jacob argued before I could ask what that meant.

"No dog its mine you did it last time." Auntie Rosalie hissed.

"You have still have fed her more times than I have."

"Jacob I think I am going to borrow you useless sense of humor and tell you to build a bridge and get over it." She turned her back to him.

"My jokes were funny, you just don't have a funny bone in that dead body of yours." My Jacob muttered.

"No they were not mutt. They were quite rude, but then again so is your personality."

"Look who is talking blondie, you know how to -"

"Don't even start mongrel. I thought you had finally grown up and grew a brain but obviously you didn't so do me a favor and shut your mouth. It's my turn to feed her, you did it last time, and there will be no more discussion over the matter." Auntie Rosalie then went to the bench on the other side of the porch so as to prove her point.

I quickly finished my drink. My family started talking again but they were talking about someone named Charlie. They name didn't really mean anything to me so I concentrated on the rocking motions that Auntie Rosalie was making.

"I wouldn't try to get her to sleep Rosalie," Jacob spoke for the first time since he was told to shut up by Auntie Rosalie. "It's six and Carlisle needs to examine her."

We walked into the house and momma looked confused. I looked at all my other family member's. All looked worried. They were worried that I was growing too fast and that if I grew too fast I would die sooner. Nobody told me this but I wasn't as dumb as they believed and I understood what emotions their faces displayed where their words did not. I wasn't worried though. Something deep down inside me told me I was going to be okay and I would stay with my family forever. I never thought about this feeling I didn't want daddy to somehow hear and gain hope on something that may or may not be true.

"Time to measure Ness – er, Renesmee," Grandfather explained to a confused momma as he took out his measuring tape. I hated getting measured… so uncomfortable. I had to stay very still and I didn't like it. Plus it made my family worry to much and I liked it better when they didn't worry, or when they tried to kill each other for that matter, I liked it when everyone was happy.

"Oh. You do this every day?" Momma asked.

Grandfather replied to her and motioned for Auntie Rosalie to hold me out. "Four times a day."

_Four times too much. _

Momma started to look appalled and worried. I sighed. Another person hooked onto the lets worry about Nessie, I mean Renesmee, train.

"Four time? Every day? Why?"

_Yes momma, why? Why not once? Isn't just once enough?_

"She's still growing quickly." Daddy told momma. You could hear the pain in his voice. He didn't want to see me grow to quickly. He wanted me to stay his little girl a little bit longer.

Grandfather measured my body and my head. I looked everywhere but my family's faces, I didn't want to see how distraught they were. But just because I didn't look it didn't mean I didn't feel all their gazes on Grandfather and I. Especially momma, I could feel how horrified she was.

"What do we do?" She asked daddy.

"I don't know." He sounded so morbid. At least my Jacob had a somewhat less bleak outlook on my growth.

"It's slowing." He said.

"We'll need several more days of measurements to track the trend, Jacob." Grandfather told him, crushing his and my hope. "I can't make any promises."

"Yesterday she grew two inches." Jacob tried to grab that hope back. "Today it's less."

I wanted to smile at Jacob. Even though his face didn't show the hope his words showed, at least he wasn't so… upset over all of this. But I didn't smile; it wasn't the right time.

"By a thirty-second of an inch, if my measurements are perfect,"

_Why Grandfather do you have to destroy Jacob's hope, it's not very nice._

"Be perfect, Doc."

_Yeah be perfect Grandfather because maybe if you were perfect I wouldn't have to sit here four times a day._

I didn't really like the thoughts I was thinking, they were very mean, they meanest thoughts I had ever thought. I hope daddy wasn't listening. But I was just so frustrated with the morbidity that engulfed the house.

Grandfather tried to assure Jacob "You know I'll do my best."

"Guess that's all I can ask." Jake sighed, giving up on the hope.

I was no longer frustrated I was irritated. My Jacob was doing so good with the hope thing and he just decided to give up? I looked over at momma. She looked irritated too and suddenly I wanted to be next to her again. To feel her cool arms hold me and her musical voice whisper to me. If she was irritated and I was irritated then we might as well comfort each other be irritated together.

I reached my hand to Auntie Rosalie and touched her check.

_Momma._

"What does she want?" Jacob demanded of Auntie Rosalie, all the trace of the slightest glint of hope he had was gone.

"Bella, of course." Auntie Rosalie replied like it was so stupid for Jacob to even ask. "How are you?" Auntie Rosalie asked momma to make sure she was ok.

"Worried."

If I could scream I would. To much worry was in this house it needed to disappear and the love that had been present for the last three days needed to come back. I kept my emotions under control though, I didn't want to upset and worry my family even more.

Daddy answered momma instead of Auntie Rosalie "We all are. But that's not what I meant."

"I'm in control," Momma told daddy.

Auntie Rosalie handed me to momma while Uncle Jasper and daddy watched cautiously. They didn't want momma to hurt me.

I reached for momma and she reached for me. I fit easily into her ice cold arms and immediately I wanted momma to know everything about me, to love me for who I was.

I showed her how she almost attacked my Jacob. I showed her how scary she looked and how afraid Jake looked, how he couldn't even change. While I showed her I heard daddy chuckle at Jacob's face. Then I showed her how Seth's bones snapped when momma hit him and how glad I was he did it because if momma had hurt Jacob I would have been mad he was mine, he was the only one who tastes good. I winced at the sound and so did momma. She stared at me and I smiled at her.

Momma groaned. "Oh, wonderful. Perfect."

"It's just because he tastes better than the rest of us." Daddy told momma. I guess momma had heard how I though Jacob was mine. I forgot they were friends, maybe she didn't want to him to be mine. But daddy was right. Jacob was mine because I liked the way he tasted when I bit him.

Momma wasn't paying attention to me but to her own thoughts. I was impatient. I hadn't been with her for more than five minutes and she was already back in her own mind. I patted her face to get her attention once again.

I showed her everything that she had missed. Grandmother brushing my hair and how wonderful it felt, Grandfather and his stupid tape measure and how I had to be very still. It was a boring topic in my life so I quickly went over it.

"It looks like she's going to give you a run-down of everything you missed," Daddy told momma.

I got momma's attention again as I showed her my cup that I drink my blood out of and how thirsty I got.

I was pulled into daddy's arms quickly and Uncle Jasper grasped momma's arms. They had separated us and we did nothing wrong! I was mad at daddy for taking me away from momma for no reason.

_What did we do?_

"What did I do?"

Daddy and Uncle Jasper looked at momma and then at each other, wondrous. Daddy seemed confused.

"But she was remembering being thirsty. She was remembering the taste of human blood." Daddy just couldn't grasp that momma was special like me, like him.

"Yes, and?"

Daddy laughed and his worries about my growth disappeared. "And nothing at all, it seems. The overreaction is mine this time. Jazz, let her go."

Uncle Jasper let go of momma. "I can't understand. I can't bear this." And he walked out the door, across the river, jumped over it and disappeared into the woods.

I touched momma's face and showed her my confusion. I wondered why Jasper had left.

"He'll be back." Daddy reassured me. "He just needs a moment alone to readjust his perspective on life."

And then they started talking about random stuff that didn't really interest me. Something about newborn madness and how momma was strong. But when Grandfather told momma what her gift might be she got upset, she didn't like her supposed gift. I noticed the change in her. I wondered why she didn't like it and I touched momma's check and asked her. Then they talked about someone name Siobhan, again this was another name that didn't interest me. So I decided to tell momma about my day.

Momma rocked me and I stared into her eyes as she stared into mine. I told her about everything that had happened to me in the last three days; my adventures outside with Jacob and Auntie Rosalie with the little sparrows that were scared of Auntie Rosalie but not my Jacob. The disgusting white stuff Grandfather gave tired to give to daddy to feed me when we were sitting together. I wouldn't eat it. It smelled icky and like sour dirt. Then I went onto the song daddy made for me, I didn't tell her about everything that happened with daddy and I, that seemed something to stay between just us, but I did play the song twice because it was so beautiful. I told momma everything else and she watched quietly but attentively like she wanted to know everything about me too.

Slowly my thoughts drifted into my dreams. I dreamed about people's faces; my families, Auntie Rosalie's, daddy's, momma's, and my Jacob's. I was subconsciously aware when my hand left momma's neck. And I was glad because I didn't want momma to see when I had my first real dream, my first real night mare.

**Don't forget to review! : D Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	8. Monster Surprise

A/N: Hey all! Its been like a month or two! Lol! Summer got away with me and I found that I didnt have anytime to write. But fall is back and along with it school and believe it or not I have time to write durning school! So I am back after a long vacation! So without further ado....

**Chapter Eight: Monster (Surprise)**

I was in a large clearing. The grass was wet from a thunderstorm I guess and it reached to my knee's making my pants all wet, I noticed I wasn't wearing my nightgown. I was in black pants and a white t-shirt. Then I noticed that I was standing! And I could walk! But as I looked more closely as to where I was I got a chill up my spine, Surrounding the field was a dark wood. The trees so thick I was unable to see into them. I spun around looking for something or someone but I was completely alone and I was frightened. I have never been alone before and I didn't know what to do. It started to rain.

Thunder rolled in the distance. I sat down in the grass not caring if I got my clothes all muddy. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered. I was stuck in a strange place with no one and I was so scared. I hugged my self to keep warm. I never got cold, not when momma or daddy or Auntie Rosalie or anyone held me did I get cold. But I was and the feeling was so strange.

My teeth chattered and I noticed my hands growing whiter than they normally were. I started to cry. This feeling too, was new, and I wish I had someone. I wanted anyone, anyone at all to come and make me warm and make me happy. I didn't want to be cold and I didn't want to cry. I wanted to yell out "Help me! I am just a kid! Please, someone help me, please…" But no one would hear me, and I couldn't talk, I could barely think. The cold was getting so intense. And just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, I am going to die, the scene changed.

I was looking at the same clearing except it was dry. It stopped raining and the gray, soft clouds littered the sky like they always do; nothing strange there. I was no longer cold but I still felt the tears on my face and I wiped them away quickly. I looked down and I was no longer wearing what I had before. Now I was wear a blood red dress, that reached my knees and a long dark cape that seem to surround me. A hood from the cape was atop my head. This time, though, I was in the woods. And other black cloaked figures were all around me. They were taller than I was, but somehow I wasn't frightened of them. I was no longer alone and this filled me with an unnecessary joy.

The group was moving and it wasn't hard to keep up with their ghost like grace. We entered the clearing and one by one they all took off their hoods; I followed. I was staring into the eyes of my family. Jacob, momma, daddy, Auntie Rosalie, Grandmother, Grandfather, Uncle Jasper and Emmett, Auntie Alice, Seth, and Leah were all there; plus other people, some of them looked like Jacob, Seth, and Leah and when they turned into big wolves before my eyes I knew that they knew Jacob. Others were there, a moan with dark curly hair, a woman with short hair like Leah, someone with pigtails and glasses, two with blonde hair, a boy and a girl, and so many people I have never seen before. They had heart beats.

I started to walk towards the group of humans and was surprised to find momma as one of them. I stop and stared. She was different. Her eyes were the same brown as mine and her skin wasn't deathly white but slightly flushed. She was every bit as beautiful human as she was a vampire When she saw me staring her checks grew red with blush and I could smell her blood all the way across the field and realized that it didn't matter that she was my mother the only thing that mattered was her blood. I wanted it. I wanted her and everyone else's. I was going to bite them all. Every single one of them. I walked again but a long ashy, white hand stopped me.

"Wait my Renesmee." A cool, smooth voice cautioned me. I looked at the hand and slowly followed the arm up to the face. The man that held me back from killing the people had milky red eyes and long hair. He did not frighten me.

Instead of responding to him I showed him my white teeth.

"I won't do anything Aro." I said. For a spilt second I shocked myself. I could talk in this fantasy and my voice was as pretty as daddy's.

Daddy. I looked back at the crowed to find him. I saw him with the vampires who had moved with the werewolves to protect the humans. But as they moved something changed with in them. They walked slower and their skin became less pale. Daddy turned to face us and I was shocked to see that he no longer had golden eyes but a bright green. I looked around and noticed that Uncle Emmett, Grandfather, And Auntie Rosalie had blue eyes. Auntie Alice had creepy violet eyes. Uncle Jasper had dark green eyes almost black. Grandmother had gray eyes. They all had heart beats.

Next to me Aro laughed.

They had realized what happened and all looked frightened. And the wolves started to growl and hunched their backs and sauntered towards us. Everyone except Aro and I crouched down ready to fight.

Once again Aro laughed, expecting something. All the wolves started to yelp.

Jane.

She came forward and put down her hood also. She smiled at Aro and then me. Jane truly enjoyed hurting people.

I watched as the wolves grew weaker and weaker and howled louder and louder. I knew which one was Jacob. His dark eyes were on me asking, no pleading, for me to ask Jane to make her stop. I didn't though. No love for him or my family was in me anymore. They didn't matter.

Finally Jane stopped and took Aro's left hand. I already held Aro's right hand.

"No it's your turn Renesmee." He whispered to me.

I turned and smiled to him once again. I walked towards the group of humans. I was now the closest to them. They all shrunk away from me and were afraid. Good.

My power had developed. I no longer needed to touch people for them to hear my thoughts. And if I wanted to I could make anyone think anything I wanted them to as long as I thought it too. They didn't know any better. They didn't know that they were thinking and seeing my own mind. They though all their thoughts were their own but they were wrong. So I could make them think and believe anything I wanted them to. It was quite funny to watch actually.

I made them think that there was no chance. That they were going to lose. There was no point in fighting.

Their faces changed as slowly my thoughts became their own and anyone could see the dread that filled them.

"Perfect." Aro said. He started swiftly walking and motion for us to follow him.

This was what we had been waiting for. We were going in for the kill…

I woke up and sucked in a quick little breath. I was in Auntie Rosalie's arms. Truly afraid of what I had just seen. But I didn't show it. I didn't want anyone to know what I had dreamed.

I didn't know any of those people. Aro and Jane. Who where they? And did they exist? I sure hoped not. Even though I wasn't frightened in my dream I was scared now. And why was I so alone in that clearing before? Why wasn't my family with me? Did they not love me? I had to clam myself down. It's just a dream I repeated to myself over and over again.

As soon as the fear escaped me and I realized it was just a dream horror washed over me. I was a monster. I was a terrible person. I didn't care about my family at all. In fact I wanted to kill them. That's what I was a demon, someone who didn't deserve to live with these wonderful people who loved me so much. I wasn't worthy of there love.

Once again I had to realize it was just a dream. And I would never be that blood thirsty monster, never. I also had to stop thinking about it. Daddy would hear me and then people would be so worried about me and I didn't want the attention.

Auntie Rosalie realized I was awake.

"Oh I am sorry Ne – Renesmee, I didn't realize you were awake. Are you thirsty?" She asked me. Instead of touching her to show her my thoughts, I was to afraid I might slip and show her my dream, I nodded.

Auntie Rosalie turned to Grandmother. "Esme, will you…?"

"Always." She smiled and got me my cup. I took it, reluctantly but I was careful not to show my reluctance. I knew I needed to drink but as I was drinking I kept remembering my dream.

_Stop. You have to stop. Daddy will hear._

I looked around him and I realized daddy and momma weren't here. This time I did touch Auntie Rosalie. I showed her momma and daddy and wondered where they were. I took my hand away and thought about how maybe in the future I wouldn't have to touch people for them to hear my thoughts I could even…

_Don't go there. Stop._

Auntie Rosalie smile at me. "They will be here in a little while."

Uncle Emmett chuckled. "Rose, you know very well that they won't be here for a long while, they're…"

"Emmett!" Auntie Alice and Rosalie, and Grandmother all said at the same time.

"What?" Uncle Emmett looked sheepish and went back to watching the T.V. with Uncle Jasper.

"Renesmee awake?" Grandfather appeared at the bottom of the grand stair case.

"Yes." Auntie Rosalie got up and walked over to Grandfather for my measuring.

After we were done I touched Auntie Rosalie. I wanted my momma. I demanded her.

"What does she want?" Grandfather asked.

"Bella." Auntie Rosalie stated.

I kept asking Auntie Rosalie for momma over and over again. I need to see her. She was the only one who could comfort me without knowing I needed comfort.

"Esme, could you and Alice find something for her to do?"

"Sure we can go buy something." Auntie Alice was halfway to the door.

"No Alice just something in the house. I don't think Bella wants you buying stuff for Renesmee all the time."

She pouted and followed Grandmother into the kitchen.

"Spoons and forks? Esme really? Rosalie it will take me like five minutes. Please can I go get her decent toys? Please?" Grandmother handed me a pile of silverware to play with as Auntie Rosalie set me on the floor.

"No Alice. It's fine. It's not even my best silverware. It's okay."

I picked up a fork and bent it in half. I smile and clanged it together. I was really strong. I kept bending the forks and spoons in half. iIt was fun. I smiled up at Auntie Rosalie and showed her my forks and spoons.

"Good job Renesmee." She smiled at me. Uncle Emmett chuckled. Auntie Rosalie smacked him. "Be nice." She scolded.

"Here I'll show her how it's done." He and Auntie Rosalie sat down next to me and I watched as Uncle Emmet bent a fork in half and it snapped. He didn't even look fazed.

"Was that really necessary Emmett?" Grandmother said.

Uncle Emmett laughed again. And he set down his fork he broke. I picked up a spoon and tried to snap that in half. I couldn't do it.

I heard the back door open. I dropped my fork and looked. It was momma and daddy. They were home and they were smiling at me and my tangled pile of silverware. I smiled at them and all thoughts of my blood lusty dream faded.

Hope you all enjoyed! My goal is to have this whole thing complete by christmas as I have an original story I am writing but I dont want to post it until this is finished!! So leave me some love and that will give me motivation to write! : D


End file.
